Can't Help But Love you
by xvintagexdreams
Summary: BrockxReba Fanfiction. It has been two years since I wrote on this...so please comment and I will write more. But, I'm going to fix the first chapter to match the second as it has been so long since I wrote. Enjoy! :
1. Default Chapter

Can't Help But Love You

By: Nikie

This is my first Reba fanfic...and I own nothing with the show or the characters.

PG-13- Has some sexual things in it, not much.

The story here has inspired to write one for this excellent show, this isn't my first fanfic, I have wrote Dallas and I Dream of Jeannie Fanfics too. Big Dallas Fan Here

Please Read and Review...Thanks

Chapter 1

Reba was walking around the house, straighten and picking up stuff when the door bell rang. She went to answer it, revealing Brock there panicking.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk. What you said at the therapist, did you mean it?"

"Mean what Brock."

"That you still love me."

"That is a question that isn't need to be brought up. You and Barbara Jean work out your problems and get back together and stay out of my business."

"I think it is my business. Just answer me Reba. Do you still love me?"

"It doesn't matter Brock, because when you walked out, I said there wouldn't be no return and I'm keeping that promise."

"For what is it worth, I hope you still love me because these past few days, I couldn't get you out of my mind for nothing. Barbara Jean and I are through Reba, there is nothing that can be done. We have tried. Please understand that I made a mistake."

"It wasn't just a mistake, Brock, you made a huge mistake." Reba screamed. "Just leave."

"I'm not leaving till we straighten this out."

"This isn't nothing to straighten out Brock."

"I just want an answer, do you still love me?"

"Brock, I will always love you. Hell, you probably the only man I will ever love but that doesn't mean, I will go back to our old lives because you will just get bored with me and want somebody else. Just like you did with Barbara Jean."

"I want you Reba." He said walking over to her and taking her hand, Reba looked away with tears in her eyes. "I still love you."

"It doesn't matter anymore." She kept saying to him and to herself but in truth, she was sorta glad.

"It does matter, look at me Reba." He said taking her chin in his hand and turned her face to his. "There has always been something there, that spark that meant to be. Call it faith Reba, but I'm standing here pouring my soul out to you."

"You belong to Barbara Jean, I don't want to hurt her like she did to me. Once is enough." Reba said staring in his blue eyes. That special spark shown in his eyes. Reba find herself giving in. Brock lower his lips to Reba, spark flew as Reba wrapped her arms around his neck, Brock pulling her close. Their kisses was getting more passionate when Reba all the sudden stop.

"BROCK! We can't do this. You're married to another woman and I'm not gonna stand here and do the same thing to her as she did to me. That wouldn't make me any better than she is." Reba said pushing him away. "Leave, please. Forget what happen here today and forget what happen the other day in that doctor's office. There isn't nothing to repair or we can do. You go and fixed your marriage to Barbara Jean..." Brock shuttled up by pressing his lips against Reba's, holding the back of her neck in his hand as he kissed her hard, their tongues colliding together. Reba responded this time and kissed back hard...wanting this for a long time. She had fallen in love with this guy over twenty-four years ago and a day doesn't go by that she hasn't loved him. Finally they broke loose, both breathless from the amazing kiss that took place. Reba was about to speak when Brock put his finger to her lips.

"I love you Reba, it has always been you. You are in my dreams, you're who I see when I go to bed at night. You are the woman that I first made love to and I want you to be the last." He said. Reba looked at him, not knowing what to say. She swallowed hard and walked past him.

"I can't deal with this now, the kids will be home soon and I have to start dinner." Reba said walking into the kitchen. Brock followed Reba into the kitchen.

"Can we talk soon then?"

"I don't know Brock. There has been too much that has happen." Reba said getting the stuff to make dinner.

"Please Reba, how about I take you out to a movie or something tonight and we can talk then?"

"Brock..." She started.

"Please Reba."

"Okay, but this doesn't change a thing. We aren't getting back together, we just need to talk." Reba said firmly.

"Sure, thanks Reba. I better get before the kids get home." He said walking over to her and planting one more kiss on her soft lips. "I do love you. Just remember that." He said walking around the bar and out the back door. Reba touched her lips. Her eyes filled with tears as the old feelings came back again.

"I love you too Brock" She whispered into the fainted air.

Later that night, Reba was wearing some jeans and a blouse coming down the stairs, spying Van and Cheyenne playing with Elizabeth.

"Hi mom, don't you look pretty, got a hot date." Cheyenne said handling Elizabeth to Van.

"No, I'm going to the movies...so don't wait up."

"With who Mrs. H." Van asked.

"None of ya'll business."

"Oh come on mom, he is cute."

"I think he is, but I don't think you would. He is your father." Reba said, Cheyenne was a little took back.

"Dad"

"Yeah, he invited me, so I took him up for it."

"Well, I didn't think dad would ask you out on a date."

"Why not?" Reba asked.

"I mean, him and Barbara Jean is trying to get back together."

"Cheyenne, there isn't no more BJ and Brock, he told me that this afternoon." Reba said.

"I see, then why are you going out with him?"

"I don't have time for all of these questions. I will answer them when I get back. Now behave and look after Jake and Kyra." She said walking to the door. "Goodnight" She said shutting, once outside, she took a deep breath, could she really go through with this. Just be strong Reba and nothing can hurt you. What her interself was telling her. Finally getting the courage, she stood on the porch waiting for Brock to pull up. Waiting and waiting, he finally pulled up. Walking out to him, helping her with her door, getting back in. Mostly in silence on the way to the movies. Finally Brock couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Reba, are you sure you want to do this? I will understand if you don't."

"It isn't that I want to do it, I'm just scared of what will happen."

"What?"

"That you will hurt me again."

"I would never do that to you again."

"How can I be sure?"

"I show you." He said turning around.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see."

"Brock Hart, you better tell me where we're going." Reba said demanding.

"Just hold on." He said as he drove out of town. Reba sat back fuming. Once she saw where they was going.

"Brock, you not telling we're going to..." She asked.

"Yes...we're going to the first spot we kissed." He said pulling up to an old lake. Getting out, Reba was still memorized by the site of it. Remembering twenty-four years ago when her and Brock came her, this was the place he had proposed to her, first place they had kiss, the first place they had made love. Brock helped her out of the car. She was amazed that he remember the place. Reba came here after their divorced and her cried till she couldn't cry anymore. Reba walked down to the water, ran her fingers through the water, feeling old memories. She started to tear up. Brock bent down to her. "What is wrong?" He said rubbing her back.

"I was just thinking about the things that took place here. It was our special spot."

"It is still. That's why I brought you here." Brock said, sitting down on the grass, pulling Reba with him. "Do you remember when I proposed to you here."

"I do" She said.

_Flashback 1980_

_Reba and Brock was walking around the lake, being dating for nearly a year. Brock stopped her. _

"Reba, there is something that I have been dying to ask you." Brock said.

"What is it?" Reba asked. Brock turn Reba toward him and got down on one knee. "Oh Brock."

"Reba Nell, will you become my wife? To love me forever and ever." He said with a tear in his sparkling blue eyes as he pulled out the ring. Tears was filling Reba as find the words she wanted to say...Brock looked on nervous...not knowing what she was gonna say. "Reba, will you?" He said.

"Yes Brock. I would love to become you wife." She said smiling as she let the tears coming down his face, Brock let out a sigh of relieve and slide the ring on her finger. He got up and pulled her into a hug.

"You don't know how happy I am Reba." Brock said kissing her, once their kisses got more passionate. Brock's hand roamed over her body, once into it, Brock laid her down on the ground and that's where they consumed their passion and love for each other.

_End of Flashback_

"I remember that night quiet clearly." Brock said running his hand over her arm up to her shoulder.

"Brock, I wouldn't be doing that if I was you." Reba said. "I remember that night too." Reba said smiling at him. Brock smiled.

"You remember the night a few days before our wedding."

"Oh how nervous you was."

"Yeah, I thought I would fainted when I saw you."

"Why?"

"I just never thought I could be what you wanted."

"We did come a long way from that apartment, didn't we?"

"Had three most perfect children." Brock said.

"What went wrong?"

"It was me. I guess it was one of those mid life crisis things. I wondered everynight when I'm alone, why I did what I did to you. I love you though."

"And I love you too Brock, but that doesn't change what happened. We can go for the rest of our lives lovin each other but that doesn't mean we will ever get back together."

"I guess it does."

"You know what my momma always said about you."

"I can't wait to hear it."

"She said as you couldn't give me what I want. But, she saw how much you was crazy for me and I was crazy about you."

"She was right there. I was crazy about this firely red hair that had a voice of an angel." Brock said. Reba blushed.

"Feels like when we was dating, you always making those little sweet comments about me." Reba said. Brock moved closer to her where they was close enough to touch.

"I meant those words too, Reba." Brock said, Reba felt his hot breath on her.

"Maybe you should take me home, it is getting a little stuffy out here." Reba said getting up. Brock got up and followed her.

"Reba, why are you running away." Brock asked. Reba's eyes once again filled with tears.

"I'm not running, I don't know why you brought me out here, because this is all in the past, and you can't relive it." Reba said walking toward the car.

"Reba, you're running, running from something that was wonderful."

"That's what you believe, we didn't precisely have the fairy tale marriage Brock." Reba said, Brock went to her.

"Listen to me, what ever happened, happened, I can't change that, but I can change what happens now and I want you Reba, it has always been you that I have loved." Reba looked at him seeing the tears form in his eyes.

"What happens a year from now when you don't want me. Go to some other woman and break my heart again, no thanks. I have enough to last me a lifetime." Reba said turning around away from him as the tears come rushing back to her eyes. Brock remained silent for a few minutes.

"I wouldn't do that to you again Reba."

"Why wouldn't you? I mean you're a man, you have special needs that I can't fulfill." Reba said smarting off. Brock was getting frustrated with her.

"Does love mean anything to you?"

"It means the world to me but that doesn't matter in this world anymore and sure doesn't matter when it comes to you and me." Reba said.

"I think it does and you just don't want to admitted."

"You don't know a damn thing about what I think."

"I know you better than anyone else Reba. I know what you like and don't like. I know what the annoys you. I know what makes you laugh." He said getting closer to her. "I know what makes you tick." He said closer and closer to her. "I know how you like eggs in the morning." He said stopping a few inches from her face. "I know you inside out." He said lending down for a kiss, break loose with his tongue. "And you know everything about me. We're like two peas in a pod Reba. Now tell me if we don't belong together." He said kissing her once more, Reba looked at him. Giving him a death stare but she knew he was right. They did belong together, too much history to turn away.

"Take me home Brock, now." She said getting into the car and slamming it. Brock sighed and got in the driver seat, started to car up and was going back toward Reba's house. Reba walked out of the car and was walking up the sidewalk to the door, Brock called out to her. Turning around. "I'll call you tomorrow Brock. Goodnight." She said smiling.

"Reba, I just wanted to say that our night didn't turn out great but we did talk and I want to talk more."

"We will, give me some time." Reba said walking in the door and closing it behind her. Brock smiled and got into his car and drove off. Reba was inside, making sure she didn't wake up anyone. She walked into the kitchen, made her some coffee, pondered on the nights events. "Could we make it this time?" She questioned herself. "I hope so because I'm falling in love with him again. Like it was twenty-four years ago." Reba took a sip of the coffee and walked upstairs to her bedroom, got ready for bed.

Laying in bed, she couldn't help but think about the times her and Brock would just stay in bed on Saturdays while the kids played downstairs. Just laughing and giggling. She flipped over and pictured Brock laying there looking peaceful. Remember the last night they was together. That's when she started to take noticed the change in him. It wasn't the same Brock that she had married and beared her children. She wished he was here now with her. But that would too soon or wouldn't it? She thought, deciding about a sleepless night, she picked up the phone and dialing a number. Hoping he was still up. Waiting on an answer. Brock was about to fall asleep, like Reba, he couldn't get her out of his mind.

"Wondered who that can be?" He said reaching for the phone. "Hello"

"Brock"

"Reba, anything wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, I just call to see what you're doing?"

"Reba, it is around 3:00 in the morning. I don't think you call someone at that time in the morning to ask what they are doing."

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep, I have been thinking about us all night." Reba said playing with the phone cord.

"Me either."

"I did enjoy going to the lake again with you. Made me think about times that I thought was gone from my memory."

"I'm glad, I go out there a lot to think about us and what we had."

"You do"

"Yes, even when Barbara Jean and I was having great times, I would go out there, that's what I meant when I said it was always you Reba, you was the person I thought about when I go to bed and when I awaken in the morning."

"Oh Brock, then why leave me?"

"Because I had hurt you too much and I thought I loved Barbara Jean but in truth I didn't love her as much as I did you."

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" Reba asked.

"Not unless you want me too."

"Could you come over?"

"Sure, what time?"

"Anytime. I better let you go. See you tomorrow." She said hanging up. Brock hung up and smiled as he laid back in bed with his hands behind his head.

"Can't wait Reba" He said.

The Next Day Reba was fixing breakfast for the kids...making sure that Jake was ready...tired and sleepy, she sent them off. Sleepily she sat on the couch and almost drifted off to sleep when the door bell rang. Getting up, she answered secretly wanting it to be Brock, but when she opened it, revealing Barbara Jean.

"Hi Reba, can I come in?"

"Sure, why not." She said letting her in. "What brings you here Barbara Jean?"

"It is about Brock." Reba froze in place, remember Brock was suppose to come over today.

"What about him?" Reba asked sitting down on the couch.

"He told me yesterday that he didn't want us to work out our marriage, that he wanted the divorce and there wasn't nothing left of us. Oh Reba, I don't want it to be over." She said playing with her hands. "I really do love Brock, but he seems to be in love with someone else."

"I'm sorry Barbara Jean, maybe it is for the best to get a divorce."

"I don't know Reba, it is just so hard to let go, after four years of marriage, a child. I love him."

"I can see that." Reba said feeling sorry knowing that she was the other woman, making her realize that Brock would never be truly away from Barbara Jean because of Henry. "I'm sorry Barbara Jean." She said.

"That's all right Reba, at least I have you as a friend." BJ said, making Reba's heart hurt more.

"Barbara Jean, did Brock say anything to you when he said there was somebody else?"

"No, he just said that he wanted to be with this other woman."

"No names was mentions?" She asked. Barbara Jean shook her head a 'no'. "Sounds like Brock, doesn't it?" Reba said aloud to herself.

"Say anything Reba."

"Oh nothing, I was thinking."

"I better go, I have to pick up Henry. Thanks for listening Reba."

"Sure, anytime Barbara Jean." Reba said walking her to the door and watching her leave. Closing the door behind her, she felt sorry for Barbara Jean, it was the same way I felt when he left. "How can I still love him after doing that to me and her?" She questioned herself as she laid on the couch, closing her eyes, a flashback came to her.

_Flashback 1984_

_Reba and Brock was coming home till their little apartment...they had been married nearly four years and Reba was expecting their first child. Big and round now, Reba was looking at herself in the mirror and seeing herself as big as a house. Wondering what it was? What it would look like? Who will it take after? Brock stood at the doorframe watching her in awe. He had this beautiful woman here with him, and he couldn't help but smiled. Reba got a glean of him in the mirror and turn around to face him. _

"Do you think this is funny? I'm huge as a house." Reba said pointed to her belly.

"I don't think this is funny, I just find it amusing that you don't think you're as beautiful as you really are." He said kissing her. Reba smiled. "I like the house we looked at today, didn't you?"

"I did but I want to look around a little more, I want to perfect house for us and the baby." She said kissing him again.

"I can't wait, I can't wait for the baby to come, it is so exciting that you have somebody in there that we created out of love."

"Me either Brock." Reba said laughing some and smiling.

"I can't wait to hear you singing to it with that amazing voice of yours."

"Stop it Brock, I hate it when you sweet talk me." She said, he gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

"I love sweet talking to you." He said as he put his hands on her hips and pull her for a passionate kiss. "I love you Reba and I will always." He said kissing her again. "And I mean that." He said smiling at her. Reba smiled back.

_  
"I love you too Brock, always." She said smiling at him as love shown through his blue eyes._

_End of Flashback_

Reba opened her eyes, she just wanted to cry. She didn't know why. He isn't worth it, she kept telling herself. But, in truth, he really was. It was he she couldn't get out of her mind, after last night at the lake, she wanted him, here with her and couldn't wait till he show up today. Waiting and around 1:00, the door bell rang, walking over to the door, and opening it, revealing Brock there. She couldn't help but smiled at him.

"Hey Brock, come in." Reba said letting him come through.

"Hey Reba, glad you let me come over."

"Me too because I got a visit from Barbara Jean this morning." She said. "She told me what happen. Why not tell her that I was the other woman, it probably wouldn't hurt her as much as saying some other woman."

"I don't know, I just said that and I wanted a divorce."

"I see." Reba said. "Want some coffee?"

"No thanks, I just wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Reba, what Barbara Jean told you changes what you want between us?"

"No, it isn't that, I just feel sorry for her. That's all." Reba said looking away from him. Brock went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder conforming her.

"It won't happen to us again, I promise." He said whispering in her ear. Feeling his hot breath on her, made her want him more. She turned around to face him.

"Promise me that you will never hurt me like that again." Reba said.

"I promise."

"Can you stand to be with me forever?"

"Reba, as long it is you. I can." He said kissing her. Feeling their passion growing, Brock picked Reba up and was carrying her upstairs to her room. Laying her down on the bed, taking off her clothes, piece by piece till there wasn't nothing left between each other them, they let their love and passion flow their bodies and lips. Once both was finished, they laid in pure bliss, holding on other, laughing and giggling like the old days.

"Haven't done that in a long time."

"See how much of our passion grows when we're not together."

"I see and I know and I experienced it." Reba said.

"Oh Reba" He said.

"We better get up, you know the kids will be home soon and I don't think we should tell them just yet that you and I have been...you know today." She said raising up, he pulled her back down to him. "Brock, come on now. I just want to stay up here too but I have dinner to start and you have to be gone." She said as he kissed her chin down her neck. Feeling herself give in. She easied back down to the bed, so Brock could have his way with her once more. Loving was never their problem, they could love one other till dawn if they wanted to. Reba thought as Brock made love to her. This was the life she wanted. She just hoped it would stay this way forever. No more pain and hurt from each other. As they consumed each other once more, Reba and Brock was both out of breath and tired.

"I love you Reba Nell." He said kissing her before drifting off to sleep.

"Brock, get up, you can't be here when the kids get here."

"Why not? I just say I was visiting."

"What in my bedroom?" She said getting up and putting on her clothes. "Get up, at least come downstairs with me."

"I'm too tired." He said rolling over.

"You know, you're just acting like that man I married." She said launching a pillow toward me.

"Okay, Okay, I get up." He said getting up and putting on his clothes. "I can't say I didn't have fun. It was a very interesting afternoon."

"If you're good, we can have more of them."

"Can't wait." He said dressing, kissing her as they walked out together, Brock put his arms around her as they went downstairs.

"Brock, come on. Let me go." She said as he kissed her neck.

"Can I help with dinner?"

"Sure" Reba said cutting the vegetables.

"How about dessert?"

"What kind of dessert did you have in mind?"

"You." He said as he continued to kiss her neck and down a part of her back.

"You belong in dog house. Now let go and help me." She demanded. He finally let go and started to help her.

That's chapter 1...how was it? I'm not sure about it...but it is my first try


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Rated: PG-13 - has some sexual language but not much.

Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Reba and Brock consumed their love for each other. Reba was sitting at the kitchen bar wondering if it was a mistake. She could not be for sure, as she felt her feelings for Brock resurface. She could not help but think of the ways he held and touch her that afternoon. Later, he help with dinner and dessert but didn't stay for either as Barbra Jean walked through the door with Henry and making their exit but not before Brock and Reba locked eyes knowing what they both wanted but couldn't have at that moment. She did not want to hurt Barbra Jean as they had become friends over the years but her heart could not fight the feeling she was feeling. She wanted Brock and he wanted her back for the first time in six years or could it have been since they divorce. Reba took a sip of her coffee, as she wondered why she could not be with any other man since divorcing Brock, it was obvious, she loves him still and maybe she would always. Reba's thoughts were interrupting by the front door. She walked out to the living as she heard the door knocking louder.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming." Reba said as she opened the front door to Barbra Jean. "Barbra Jean, you know what time it is?" She said looking down at her watch and realizing it was just a little past 8:00 in the morning.

"I know Reba, but I got to talk to you." BJ said rushing past Reba.

"What is it?"

"I think Brock is cheating on me this time." 

"How so?" Reba said as her ears perked up. "Why do you believe that and haven't we had this conversation before?"

"Yes but he has been acting weird for two weeks now. He barely talks to me or…" She got close to Reba and whisper "…or touch me." She said crying. Reba felt sorry for her as she bawled her eyes out. She wanted to tell her everything but that could jeopardize everything she wanted but then again she would be hurting Barbra Jean by telling her that she was the other woman. "What should I do, Reba?" Barbra Jean looks at her with tears filling her eyes. Reba did not know what to tell her, as she could not handle it herself.

"Barbra Jean, maybe you should be talking to your therapist about this. I'm not an expert at relationships." Reba said hoping to Barbra Jean to back off.

"You are my best friend, Reba. I thought you could give me the advice but maybe you can't." She said drying her tears. "Also, you know Brock better than anybody does."

"We're divorced, I don't know him anymore. That's what you should be doing." Reba said as she moved away. She did not want this conversation and she wish one of the kids was here. She was acting like a coward but it made her nervous thinking about if the affair came out in public. The affair would affect everyone.

"I just wish I knew what to do." Barbra Jean said frustrated. Reba's heart broke that moment as she watched the blonde sit down on the couch.

"Barbra Jean, have you ever thought that you and Brock are just drifting apart too much to repair." Reba said down beside her.

"Many times, I just don't want to end up alone." She admitted.

"I can't tell you what to do, Barbra Jean. I can only tell you that it's your decision to save your marriage and Brock's." Reba said.

"Thanks for the talk, Reba. I need it." She said getting up. "I know you probably got a busy day ahead, so I won't keep you. Thanks again" She said walking out the front door. Reba breathe a sign of relieve as she lend her head back on the sofa. She slowly drifted off to sleep. She started to dream about her and Brock.

_As his hands roamed her body, she moans as he kisses down her neck and up to her mouth. She rubbed her hands down his back as he slowly made love to her. She felt the tension build from within her as he gently strokes her. He wanted to make it perfect, to show his love for her as he slowly kisses down her jaw line and down her neck once more. Reba tilted her head back to let him have more access as he felt her moan low in her throat as he gently suck the tender flesh. They came together and soon were lying in the afterglow of their afternoon lovemaking. She gently covers his chest in kisses as he ran his hand through her red hair. _

"_I wish we could stay this way forever." Brock said as Reba looked up as he smiled happily at her. _

"_Me too, Brock" She said as she kissed him passionately. She was about to kiss back down his chest but hear somebody calling out her name._

"Reba!" Brock shook her gently, calling out her name once more but she softly opened her eyes. It took her a minute before she re-called where she was and what had happened.

"Brock, is that you?" She said as she slowly rose up from the couch.

"Yeah, are you okay?" He asked concern.

"I was having a dream."

"About what?" He asked.

"None of your business, what are you doing here?" She said looking at him.

"Well, I haven't seen you since that afternoon. I was getting concern."

"Really? It took you two weeks to decide that you were concern about me." She said getting up.

"It took me two weeks to decide to file a divorced from Barbra Jean. I did that this morning."

"You did what?" She asked as angry filled her. "Your wife was here this morning bawling her eyes out because she wants your marriage to work. She came to me for advice and I couldn't give it to her because I'm your mistress."

"You're not my mistress, Reba. You are the only woman that I love."

"How can you say that after being married to her for six years. You just don't fall out of love with somebody."

"I don't want her."

"I know that Brock but everything is going to be weird." She said getting up.

"I thought we fought about this the other day."

"We did but we're doing it again. I'm not sure about this…us." She said staring at him. Brock went over to her and gently took her in his arms. When she didn't move, he made the space between them smaller.

"I'm sure about this; you are the only person that I want to be with. You are my best friend and I am so in love with you Reba that you are all I think about at night. Your body pressed again mine when we make love." He said gently kissing her lips. "When you say my name when I'm giving you the pleasure or when you're angry at me. It turns me on." He said kissing her with a little more force. She begin to response to his kisses by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back with just as much force that he was giving her. He pulled her body closer to his as he moved down her neck.

"We are not done talking." Reba said breathless as Brock picked her up.

"For right now, we are…" He said going toward her bedroom. She smiled at him and shut the door behind them.


End file.
